throwback_tropang_gayblyaoifandomcom-20200213-history
Protesta Radyo (TV Series)
Protesta Radyo (lit. Protest Radio) is Philippine romantic comedy and slice of life to be broadcast on ABS-CBN and worldwide on TFC airing from January 4, 2014 on ABS-CBN's gay/bl/yaoi block Hyper Darling seen worldwide on The Filipino Channel in January 4, 2014 to March 30, 2014 before NBA games at Saturdays and O Shopping at Sundays. Replacing by Showbiz Inside Report. It is based on Isabel Aurora Sanchez's Protesta Radyo an adaptation from serialized in Buwanan Push Magazine an January 15, 2010. Synopsis a romantic comedy about a Radio Broadcasting, Talking Shows and Older Seme Younger Uke novels. Jacquel Atayde was a talk radio jockey with my boyfriend for Manny. I just Honey to see other and in my you okay in there Shelly said to me hate to admit Ara have to say that my mother named Karen next thing I knew. I threw my did finally go ready whispered to the arts of Albert and Helen the time I'm done, you'll be begging. Cast and Characters Main Cast *JC de Vera as Talk Radio Jockey Jacqueline "Jacquel" Atayde *Jason Abalos as Employer Manny Oreta *Carlito Aquino as Talk Radio Jockeys Genevieve "Honey" Lim Supporting Cast *Joey Marquez as Gerard Atayde *Liza Soberano as Shelly Atayde *Dina Bonnevie as Karen Atayde *Alexa Ilacad as Ara Oreta *Eda Nolan as Carolina Oreta *Paulo Avelino as Larry Subrabas *Ahron Villena as Raul Lacro *Saicy Aguila as Sasha Diaz *Enchong Dee as Arya Atayde *Carlos Morales as Albert Fabre *John Prats-Joo as Guenevere "Helen" Lim *BB Gandanghari as Tatiana Velazquez *Angeli Gonzales as Ynez Aguas *Marco Gumabao as Ricky Shiochi *Miles Ocampo as Nia Shiochi *Richard Gomez as Marvin Shiochi *Janice de Belen as Kenley Shiochi *Shaina Magdayao as Tenley Shiochi *Rica Peralejo as Sam Gil *Zoren Legaspi as Eddie Oreta *Rommel Padilla as Nikolas Mijura *Denise Laurel as Aisha de Asis Extended Cast *Daniel Padilla as Radio Jockey Billy Shiochi *Vandolph *Nikki Valdez *Andrew E. as Satellite Radio Jockey Sonny Subrabas *Randy Santiago as Radio Jockey Julien Digamon *Jaime Fabregas *Ayen Munji-Laurel *Lilet *Izzy Canillo *Jinggoy Estrada as Rohan Zulueta *Troy Montero as Raphael Francisco *Timmy Cruz *Devon Seron as Danika Paraíso *Empress as Kristen Aboitiz *Angelika dela Cruz as Anika Paraíso *Maria Isabel Lopez *Ronald Humarang *JB Magsaysay *Gerald Anderson as Jermaine Clemente *Cris Villanueva *Edgar Mortiz *Gabby Eigenmann *Jake Cuenca *Jim Paredes *Eugene Domingo as Abril Gil *Abra *Isabel Oli *Neri Naig *Bernard Palanca *Mico Palanca *??? as Zatuco Special Participation *Vhong Navarro as Radio Jockey Man 1 *John Lloyd Cruz as Radio Jockey Man 2 *Dingdong Avanzado as Radio Jockey Man 3 *Ken Chan as Radio Jockey Man 4 *Zanjoe Marudo as Radio Jockey Man 5 *Richard Yap as Radio Jockey Man 6 *Pokwang as Radio Jockey Woman 1 *Serena Dalrymple as Radio Jockey Woman 2 *Nicole Uysiuseng as Radio Jockey Woman 3 *Jericho Rosales as Helen's Senior *Raymond Lauchengco *Niño Muhlach Special Finale Participation *Bangs Garcia as Ara *Janella Salvador *Jerome Ponce *Meg Imperial as Aya *Sunshine Cruz *Boom Labrusca *Kean Cipriano *Ryan Bang *Jamilla Obispo *Zaijan Jaranilla as Jonny *Louise Abuel *JB Agustin as Paggtu *Kit Thompson *Joey Paras *DJ Durano *Sheryl Cruz Reception 'Critical reception' Prior to the official airing of the television series, ABS-CBN launched teasers of the show. One was the angrier scene between John Prats-Joo and Carlito Aquino characters christmas aired on December 25, 2013. The trailer was well received and went even viral all over the web, creating parodies and memes. 'Television ratings' International Broadcast After its successful run, ABS-CBN sold the rights of the series outside of the country under its English title Protest Radio External links *Protesta Radyo TV Series Site on Facebook *Protesta Radyo TV Series Site (@ProtestaradyoTV) on Twitter *Protesta Radyo on ABS-CBN Site *Protesta Radyo TV Series Site on Sunshine Publishers Additional information The series also started releasing different Protesta Radyo merchandises like covers for maid dress (for Helen) thru Comic Alley. Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine Television based on an comic Category:Philippine Gay/BL/Yaoi related television programs Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Affectionate Seme Tsundere Uke Category:Protesta Radyo